dontstarvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wes
__INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__ Don't Starve = |Startitems = |Spawncode = wes}} |-| Don't Starve Together= |Startitems = |Spawncode = wes}} Wes ist einer der beiden spielbaren Charaktere, die nicht über Erfahrungspunkte in ''Don't Starve'' freigeschaltet werden, und einer der 16 spielbaren Charaktere in ''Don't Starve Together'' (DST). Er ist ein fragiler französischer Pantomime, der anstatt zu sprechen Gesten benutzt, um zu kommunizieren. Er verfügt über maximal 113 Gesundheit, 113 Hunger und 150 Verstand. Sein Hunger geht schneller runter als normal und er verursacht sowohl im Nahkampf als auch im Distanzkampf weniger Schaden. Wes ist ein Ballonbeschwörer und ist mit einem Ballonhaufen ausgestattet. Wes Zweck im Spiel ist es, erfahrenen Spielern eine Herausforderung zu bieten. Freischaltung Im dritten Kapitel des Abenteuermodus kännte ein Versatzstück auftauchen (wenn die Karte nicht "Zwei Welten" ist), das zwei Kammern mit jeweils einer Maxwell-Statue und eine dritte Kammer mit Wes in der Mitte enthält. Wenn ein Spieler eine der Statuen zerbricht, wird sie verschiedene unbeschädigte Uhrwerkmonster freisetzen. Nachdem du alle Statuen zerstört und die Uhrwerkmonster besiegt hast, gehe in die Kammer, in der Wes gefangen ist. Weitere Bischöfe, Ritter und Türme erscheinen und der Spieler muss sie besiegen. Nachdem alle Monster beseitigt sind, wird Wes ohnmächtig, fällt auf den Boden und verschwindet. Wes wird dann als spielbarer Charakter freigeschaltet sein. In DST kann Wes von Anfang an gespielt werden, ohne dass eine Freischaltung erforderlich ist. Besondere Fähigkeiten Wes' besondere Kraft ist sein Ballonhaufen. Dieser kann unbegrenzt verwendet werden, kostet jedoch 5 für jeden Ballon, der aufgepustet wird. In DST ist es mithilfe von 4 Wasserballons über den Überleben-Tab herstellbar und hält 3 Tage. Wenn ein Ballon angegriffen wird, explodiert er und fügt allen in der Nähe befindlichen Spielern und Kreaturen (einschließlich Wes selbst) 5 Schadenspunkte zu. Ballons können auch andere Ballons zur Explosion bringen und massive Kettenreaktionen auslösen. Ballons können auch als Köder oder zum Ablenken von Kreaturen verwendet werden. Nachteile Wes' Hunger sinkt 25% schneller als normal, er verursacht 25% weniger Schaden und alle seine Werte sind 25% niederiger als beim durchschnittlichen Überlebenden. Wes spricht nicht, daher werden auf dem Bildschirm keine Worte angezeigt, die den Spieler vor eingehenden Angriffen oder anderen relevanten Informationen warnen, z.B. wenn die Nacht näher rückt oder die Hungeranzeige niedrig ist. In diesen Situationen kann sich der Spieler nur auf akkustische Hinweise verlassen. Tipps * Ballons können verwendet werden, um Kreaturen in Fallen oder zu anderen feindlichen Kreaturen zu locken. * Waffen, die indirekten Schaden verursachen, wie der Feuerpfeil oder das Schießpulver, sind nicht von Wes' verringertem Schadens-Multiplikator betroffen, was sie zu einer hervorragenden Wahl für ihn machen. * Ein Gürtel des Hungers hebt den Hungerverlust von Wes auf und erhöht die geistige Gesundheit, jedoch kann kein Rucksack ausgerüstet werden, während der Gürtel getragen wird. * Im DLC „Reign of Giants“ bietet die Winterschlafweste auch eine Reduzierung des Hungerverlustes sowie die höchste Isolierung gegen Frieren und mehr als doppelt so viel Verstandsregeneration wie der Hungergürtel. Trivia Im Spiel * Wes wurde im "Insanity!"-Update hinzugefügt. * Wes wurde im "The End of the Beginning"-Update durch den Abenteuermodus freischaltbar gemacht. * Wes war der sechste durch Erfahrungspunkte freischaltbare Charakter. * Wes ist derzeit einer von sechs Charakteren, die durch Sammeln von Erfahrungspunkten nicht freigeschaltet werden können. Die anderen sind Maxwell, Webber, Wilbur, Woodlegs und Wilba. * Der Ballonhaufen wurde im "Strange New Powers"-Update hinzugefügt. * Wes hat eine höhere maximale geistige Gesundheit als Willow, Wigfrid, Webber und Woodlegs und eine höhere maximale Gesundheit als Maxwell. Alle seine Werte sind höher als bei einem nicht aktualisierten WX-78 (außer in DST). * Wenn er vom Blitz getroffen wird, sieht es so aus, als hätte Wes Knochen in seinen Haaren. * In RoG kann man den Ballonhaufen einem Katzen-Waschbären geben, um sich mit ihm anzufreunden, jedoch ist dies nicht ratsam, denn um sie zurückzubekommen, muss der Katzen-Waschbär sterben, zumal der gleiche Effekt mit einfachen Zweigen erzielt werden kann. * Anstatt ein echtes Paddel zu benutzen, macht Wes eine Geste, um Boote im Shipwrecked DLC zu bewegen. * Als The Gorge begann, fehlten bei Wes' Kulinariker-Skin seine roten Wangen. Dies wurde später in einem Update behoben. * In Rhymes with Play #201 zeigte sich, dass Wes Viktorianer-Skin beim Gehen einen Rußwolkeneffekt haben sollte. Dies wurde nicht umgesetzt, da es den Skin im Vergleich zu den anderen komplexer und damit wertvoller gemacht hätte. Überlieferungen * Bezogen auf die Beschreibung für Wes' Roseate-Skin empfindet er "seine rosigen Wangen sind sein bestes Merkmal". * Die Beschreibung für seinen Verdant-Skin besagt, dass er "ein begeisterter Landschaftsmaler" ist. Kulturelle Referenzen * Auf der Valentinstagskarte für 2018, sieht es so aus, dass Wes das Zeichen der amerikanischen Gebärdensprache (ASL) für "Liebe" verwendet. * Wes' "Guest of Honor"-Skin könnte auf das Ballettoutfit eines Mannes basieren. Dies könnte ein Hinweis auf Ballett-Pantomime sein. * Wes' Viktorian-Skin könnte auf Bert aus dem Disney-Film Mary Poppins basieren. Bert wurde von Dick Van Dyke gespielt, der zu Beginn seiner Karriere einen Pantomimen spielte. * Wes' Pierrot-Skin basiert auf Pierrot. Eine Standardrolle in der französischen Pantomime und eine Form von Clowns. * Wes' Magmatic-Skin basiert auf der Uniform eines Stierkämpfers. Darüber hinaus orientiert sich das Design am Titelhelden von The Scarlet Pimpernel, einer Novelle von Baroness Orczy. Die Bezeichnungen der zum Skin dazugehörigen Kleidungsstücke tragen jeweils den Namen "Sulphur Pimpernel" in sich. Auch beschreibt ihn der Beschreibungstext des Skins als Dandy bei Tag und ein "Schwertkünstler" bei Nacht, ähnlich wie The Scarlet Pimpernel selbst. Kategorie:Charaktere